Kuliko Jana
by Adilarose
Summary: Kuliko jana. I love you more than yesterday. I will love you until the end of time...A vacation that turned into an event that Katsuki Yuri will never forget. A longer songfic for The Music Chronicles collection. Rated T for safety. Read and review, let me know what you think.
1. A Much needed Vacation

_I don't own Yuri on Ice or its characters, the only characters that I own are Issa, Katya and Aleksei...enjoy :)_

* * *

I was seated at the counter, watching while Viktor prepared my favorite meal, Katsudon, or pork cutlet bowl. We were celebrating the end of the Shanghai Figure Skating competition, and my first place victory.

"Ah, Aibou that smells _amazing_!" I said drooling, as Maccachin put his paws up on the edge of the counter.

Smiling, he turned and winked at me. "Only the best, my zvyozdochka. You deserve this after your breath taking performance," he said, flipping the egg. "They should be done any minute now." My stomach growled impatiently as the smell of cooking food filled the kitchen.

"So, I had an idea," I started, as he dished up the bowls, my stomach growling again.

"Oh yeah? What is this idea of yours?" he asked, setting the two steaming bowls down on the counter before sitting down across from me.

"I was thinking, that with all the competitions and all the traveling, we haven't had a chance to go away for a while, just you and Maccachin and I. What do you think if we took some time off and disappeared for a while?" I asked, fiddling with the ring on my right hand.

Viktor was quiet for a while, no doubt contemplating my proposal. I stared into my bowl, not wanting to see the look on his face. He reached over and took my hand in his, my eyes snapping up to meet his gaze. "I think that's a wonderful idea, zvyozdochka," he said smiling that smile that I love so much.

That evening, after we finished our meal and the dishes were washed and dried, we retreated upstairs to the office to plan our trip.

I was seated at Viktor's desk with Viktor standing behind me, his arms around my shoulders, watching as I typed. "How do you feel about skiing?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Skiing would be nice! And when we get cold we ca-" he said, whispering the rest in my ear.

"Viktor! Behave!" I giggled, turning a furious shade of crimson as I typed in a search for ski resorts. "Ah, here we go! Hokkaido! My parents took a trip there for business many years ago and they loved!" I said, looking up at him.

"Perfect!" he said, kissing the top of my head. Grinning from ear to ear, I booked our stay at the resort and the train trip up to Hokkaido. "All we have to do is pack," I said, sitting back. I was eager (and impatient) for our departure date to hurry up and arrive.

A week later

At last, the date for our trip to Hokkaido arrived. I woke early, silently slipping from bed to grab my jacket from the back of the door.

As I pulled my jacket over my head, Maccachin raised his head. "Shh! Don't wake him up, I have a surprise," I whispered, winking as I slipped out the door. Maccachin, understanding my message, took over my spot on the bed, lowered his head and closed his eyes.

As quietly as I could, I began bouncing around the kitchen, gathering everything that I would need to make Viktor's favorite breakfast: blintzes with fruit, kasha, Tamagoyaki, and Sladkay Bulochka. As my stomach growled, I grinned to myself, knowing that this would be a fantastic start to what will be an amazing vacation.

Soon enough, the house was full of different smells, making my mouth water and my stomach growl loudly. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and the patter of paws above me, and was putting the finishing touches on breakfast by the time Viktor and Maccachin entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Aibou! I didn't wake you with all my noise did I?" I said, looking over my shoulder, grinning.

"You little minx! Your noise didn't wake me up, the smell of that delicious food did! I wondered what you were up to when I rolled over and, instead of wrapping my arms around you, I wrapped them around Maccachin," he chuckled, gently smacking my ass and kissing me on the cheek.

"Aw! Am I being replaced by Maccachin?! I'm hurt! And here I went to al-" I said, before getting cut off.

Viktor was at my back in an instant, his arms around my waist and lips at my ear. "No one could _ever_ replace you! Not even Maccachin," he growled in my ear as he kissed my neck.

I closed my eyes as he kissed my neck, temporarily forgetting that I needed to stir the kasha and flip the blintzes. "Go sit down before I burn your breakfast!" I chuckled, batting him away. He kissed my neck one more time before going and sitting at the counter.

"What time does the train leave?" he asked as he picked up the paper to scan it quickly.

I brought his plate and a steaming cup of coffee to him, and as I set it down, I replied, "it leaves at 3pm and we check into the resort once we arrive in Hokkaido."

As I set my plates and my coffee on the counter, he grinned. "Perfect! It will give us time to pack at our leisure," he said, winking as I sat down across from him, diving into my breakfast.

We sat in relative silence, eating our breakfast. Maccachin sat at my side, impatiently waiting for something to fall from my plate, or for one of us to give him a bite. "I don't think so! Not after the bun incident!" I said, looking down and winking at Maccachin.

"Oh, Aibou! You really out did yourself!" Viktor said, leaning back in his chair, pushing his empty plate away.

I stood and reached for his plate, smiling and saying, "I'm glad you enjoyed breakfast Aibou, I know these are your favorite things!" He gently smacked my hand away, saying, "Oh no you don't! You made this fabulous breakfast! I will do dishes before we go and pack."

"It's ok, you relax! It won't ta- "

"Don't argue with me, zvyozdochka! You relax and I will do dishes!" he said, taking the plates out of my hands, kissing me on the cheek. I shook my head, grinning as I sat back down.

Once the dishes were finished and drying, we retreated upstairs.

"Do you want to pack your skates, Aibou?" I asked from the closet, as I stacked jackets and warm clothes in my arms, our skates hidden underneath the stack.

"Nah, I want to be able to relax, not worry about the next competition or skating or next season. I just want to spend the time with you and Maccachin," he said, patting Maccachin on the head. Careful not to disrupt the stack of clothes in my arms, I backed out of the closet.

"My goodness! Are you bringing the whole wardrobe with you?" he laughed as I tossed the stack carefully on the bed, careful to keep our skates hidden.

"I want to be sure you stay warm, is all! It gets very cold in Hokkaido," I chuckled as I folded the last thick sweater and tossed it into the suitcase before zipping it shut. "Believe me, my zvyozdochka, I will be very warm," he breathed in my ear, as my face flushed.

"There we go! All packed!" I said, grinning as I turned to face him, pecking him on the cheek.

"Let's get Maccachin's things together and we can be off," Viktor said, as he grabbed the heavy suitcase. Maccachin trailed happily behind him and I behind Maccachin as we headed downstairs.

Once we had Maccachin's things together, and ensure things were in order, we headed out the door. I held Maccachin's bag in one hand and the handle of his leash in the other as Viktor locked the door and punched in the security code.

"Let's be off!" he said happily, as we loaded our bags and hopped in the cab that had pulled up in front of the house.

* * *

Translations:

zvyozdochka-little star (Russian)


	2. Hokkaido

In record timing, we arrived at the train station, checked in and found our seats. "And now we sit back and take in the scenery," I said, settling into my seat. We settled in for the long train ride to Hokkaido. Viktor had pulled this morning's newspaper out of his coat pocket and had it open to the sports section.

I stared out the window, lost in thought, Maccachin curled on the seat next to me. " _The world is expecting the great Viktor Nikiforov to return to the world of skating. Do you really want to be the one who is blamed for Vik-"_

"Z _vyozdochka_! My goodness, you were lost in thought. Are you ok?" Viktor asked as he shook me gently, his newspaper lying abandoned. I snapped back to reality, shaking my head. "Ah, I'm sorry, Aibou, I was just thinking of something Chris said," I said casually, my mind racing.

Just then the dinner trolley rolled by. "Anything from the trolley, gents?" asked the kindly old woman, poking her head into our compartment.

"We will take one of everything," Viktor said, smiling as he got up to hand her the money and retrieve the food. "Thank you!" he said as he slid the compartment door closed.

We ate in silence, looking out the window, taking in the beautiful scenery as it slowly changed from green and lush to white. "Nope, no sharing for Maccachin! We don't want a repeat of last time," I said, winking at Maccachin, who had been eyeing my sandwich.

"Would you look at that? I've never seen anything like it," Viktor said softly, as he gazed out the window at the pristine white landscape. "It is beautiful up here. No wonder my parents came here for business," I said, grinning.

The train slowed down as we pulled into the Hokkaido train station. "Ready?" I asked, grinning, as I grabbed Maccachin's leash. Viktor silently took my hand, and we disembarked the train.

We hailed a passing cab and climbed into it, eager to warm up. "You folks must be visiting. It does get cold up here," our driver said, smiling as he glanced in the rear-view mirror, looking at our flushed faces.

"Yes, we are here on vacation," Viktor said, grabbing my hand and rubbing it between his, Maccachin curled up at our feet.

The cab rolled to a stop, as our driver said cheerfully, "Enjoy your visit, folks!" As I tightened my grip on Maccachin's leash, I tipped our driver while Viktor gathered our luggage from the trunk. "Thanks again!" I said, waving as he drove off.

We walked through the front door of the resort, eager to get in out of the cold. "Welcome, folks! Do you have a reservation?" the front desk agent asked, smiling. "Yes, it's under Katsuki Yuri," I said, handing her the print out of our reservation.

"Ah! Here we are, Katsuki-san! You are in 406! The restaurant starts serving at 5 pm. Enjoy your stay here in Hokkaido!" she said, handing me the keys to our room. "Thank you!" I said, smiling.

We walked to the elevator and, after a while, arrived at the 4th floor. We walked down the hall, scanning the doors until we found our room. "Ah! Here we are!" I said, stopping in front of our room. I unlocked the door and pushed it open as Maccachin ran inside.

"Wow, what a view of the mountain," Viktor whispered as I set our luggage down in the bedroom, pausing to stare out the window.

"I was told this room had the best view in the resort. I'm going to shower and change," I said, grinning as I joined him at the window. Maccachin had settled on the couch, tired from the long trip.

I pecked Viktor on the cheek and went to shower and change for dinner, as Viktor continued to stare out the window. "Aibou, do you want to shower before we go down for dinner?" I asked as I came into the sitting room towel drying my hair. "Aibou? Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine, zvyozdochka," he said, turning and smiling. He pecked me on the cheek and went to shower.

I stood staring out the window, fiddling with the ring on my right hand. _A lot has changed in such a short period of time. With so much still to say,_ I thought.

Suddenly, a pair of arms enveloped me from behind, and a warm voice whispered in my ear, "Ready?" I turned, smiling. "Yep, let's go," I said.

Not wanting a repeat of what happened when we were away in Russia, Viktor checked the entire hotel room (twice) to be sure that Maccachin couldn't get into anything.

"Be good, Maccachin. We will be back," Viktor said, as we left. Understanding Viktor's message, Maccachin lowered his head and happily went back to napping.

My stomach growled loudly as we rode the elevator down to the restaurant. Silently, I took Viktor's hand as the elevator arrives at the lobby floor. "Ah, here we are," I said, as we walked through the door.

"Welcome, gents! Just two for you this evening?" the host asked, smiling. "Right, if you would follow me." He led us to the corner of the restaurant. "Here we are," he said, seating us before disappearing.

As Viktor started to say something, our server approached our table, a bottle of wine and two stemmed glasses in his hand. He set our glasses down, and chatting animatedly. "Are you folks here for business or just visiting?" he asked.

"We are here on vacation," I said, grinning as my ring caught the firelight.

"Well, welcome to Hokkaido! Congratulations on your engagement!" he replied, grinning from ear to ear. After taking our dinner order, our server left, leaving us to our conversation.

"So, Aibou, I was thinking," Viktor started, as he stared, the light of the fireplace catching his ring. "I know we were planning to wait to get married, so that our friends and family could be a part of the planning process, but, what if we held the wedding here?"

I stared silent, contemplating what Viktor had just said. Silently, I reached across the table and took his hand in mine. "I would love that. We can call everyone and have them come here," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's settled then," Viktor said, smiling as he kissed my hand.

Just then, our server appeared, carrying a tray laden with dishes. "Right then, here we are!" our server said, setting our dishes down before us. My stomach gave an impatient growl, as I took a sip of wine. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked, stepping back.

"No, I think this is perfect. Thank you so much!" I said, smiling. Our server nodded, saying, "enjoy your dinner, folks. Let me know if there is anything else I can get for you" He walked away, leaving us to our conversation.

"There is so much to do! We will have to call everyone, let the hotel know what we are doing, order th- "

Viktor placed his hand over mine, cutting off my rambling. "Aibou, _relax_. We have plenty of time to get things done," he said gently, grinning.

We sat in silence, eating our dinner, my mind racing over the mental list I was drawing up. Soon enough, we were finished and our server was back. "Did you gents enjoy everything? Is there anything else I can get for you?" he asked, as he gathered our empty plates and placed them on an empty tray.

"I think we are set," Viktor said, smiling as he reached into his jacket pocket for his wallet.

Our server held up his hand. "Your meal has been taken care of, so you are all set. Enjoy the rest of your stay in Hokkaido," he said, grinning.

I stared at our server, puzzled. "Who took care of our meal?" I asked.

"I was told to keep it a secret, but you gents are all set! Enjoy the rest of your stay in Hokkaido!" he said, winking as he left with the tray of dishes.

We stood, and left the restaurant, ready to go back to our room. "I'm ready for a warm shower and to crash," Viktor said into my shoulder as we arrived at the 4th floor.

"Same here. We've had a long day of travel," I yawned as we walked down the hallway towards our room. I paused to unlock the door and, after opening it a crack, was knocked to the floor by a very eager dog.

"Well, Maccachin! Did you miss us?" Viktor chuckled, as he patted Maccachin on the head before helping me up.

After another warm shower, we crawled into bed, exhausted from travelling. Viktor fell asleep instantly, wrapping his arms around me. I, on the other hand, laid awake for most of the night, going over everything that needed to be done.

* * *

Transaltions:

zvyozdochka-little star


	3. Phone Calls & Planning

Feeling Viktor shift, and without waking him up, I slipped silently from bed, grabbing my jacket off the back of the door and my notepad from my bag. Maccachin, who was curled up at the foot of the bed, sat up.

I put my finger to my lips, whispering, "shhh, Maccachin, I'll be back in a bit." Hearing my message, Maccachin laid back down and went back to sleep.

Silently, I slipped my sneakers on, pulled my jacket over my head and slipped out the door. I took the elevator down to the lounge and, after pulling out my notepad, started writing. I then pulled out my phone and started at the top of the list.

"Hi Mom!" I said, waving. "How are you?"

"Ah Yuri, my son! How are you? Where are you? That doesn't look like your house," Mom said, smiling.

"That's why I'm calling, Mom. Viktor, Maccahin and I decided to take a trip up to Hokkaido to take a much needed vacation," I started, as Mari-chan and Dad appeared next to mom in the camera view. "We have decided to get married while we are here. I am calling everyone to let them know while Viktor is asleep."

I could see Mom's eyes starting to water. "My little boy is getting married! Of course, we will be on the next train there! What can we bring to help decorate?" she asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve and reaching out of view for a pen and paper.

"We can shop while we are here. I'm gonna call everyone else and let them know also. I'll see you in a few days!" I said, waving.

"We will see you then, son. Congratulations!" they waved as the video call was disconnected.

I grinned, putting three checks next to their names. I scrolled to the next name on the list: Yurio. I gulped as I clicked to start the video call, knowing I was about to wake the sleeping tiger.

"Oi, Katsudon! Do you realize what time it is?" Yurio growled when he answered the call, as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, glaring at the screen. "Who is it?" whispered a muffled voice.

"It's the idiot Katsudon! Go back to sleep, zvezda moya, I'm sorry I woke you up," he whispered tenderly, as I grinned out of his view. "What do you want?" he hissed, turning back to the video call.

"I'm sorry for calling so late, Yurio. But remember how you said you wanted an invitation to the wedding? Well, I'm calling to give it to you. We are getting married here in Hokkaido and would love to have you come," I said.

"We will be there," he growled before ending the video call. I grinned, knowing exactly who 'we' was, as I checked off Yurio and Otabek.

I scrolled to the next name on the list: Katya, Viktor's older sister. My heart beating like a drum, I clicked on her name and started the video call. "Well, Yuri-kun, this is a surprise! How are you?" she asked as soon as she answered.

"Hi Katya-san, I apologize for the late call. I have a question for you: how would you and your father feel about coming to Japan?" I asked, grinning.

Katya paused, her eyes wide. "Yuri-kun, are you telling me that the wedding is finally happening?" she asked, grinning as her eyes welled with tears.

I nodded, saying, "yes, we have decided to get married while we are here in Hokkaido."

"My father and I will be on the next plane to Hokkaido! Oh, Yuri-kun! We are so happy to have you as a new member of our family! It's about time Vitya found someone to make him happy!" she said, wiping her eyes. "We will see you in a few days!"

"See you soon!" I said, waving as I hung up the call.

I smiled as I stretched. I scrolled until I reached the next on the list. I closed my eyes, listening to the ring of the video call until it was answered. "Mambo, Yuri-kun! Habari gani?" Issa asked, flashing his bright smile.

"Poa! Nzuri sana! Listen Issa, how would you feel about coming to Japan to visit?" I asked, grinning and flashing my ring.

Issa bolted upright. "Yuri-kun, are you telling me this wedding that everyone is going on about is finally gonna happen?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep. We decided to get married while we are here in Hokkaido, and we want our friends and family here to celebrate. So, what do you say?" I asked, grinning.

"You really have to ask? I'll be there in a few days! What can I bring?" he asked as he reached out of view, no doubt for a note pad.

"We can plan when you get here, but for sure you can bring your best suit or traditional clothes, your choice. Between you, Phichit, my mom, Viktor's sister and my sister, we should be set, decorum-wise!" I said, laughing. "I will see you in a few days! Kwaheri!"

"See you soon! Kwaheri!" he said, waving before hanging up the call.

After a few more phone calls and many checks, I got to the last name on the list: Phichit Chulanont. Grinning, I started the video call, listening to the ring. "Oh, hi Yuri-kun! How is it going?" Phichit asked, answering the call as he fluttered around his apartment, his phone in his hand.

"Hi Phichit-kun! It's going really well. So, listen…how do you feel about flying to Hokkaido?" I asked, casually.

"I would love to visit! Wh—oh my god! Tell me when I need to be there, and I'll be the first to arrive!" Phichit exclaimed as he dropped what he was holding which caused it to shatter, his face lighting up.

"Take your time getting here, Phichit-kun. We still have a few days of preparation," I said, laughing.

"I'll see you in a few days! Oh, Yuri-kun! I'm so happy for you! See you in a few days!" Phichit said, his voice cracking as he waved and hung up the call.

I smiled. "Come on, now! Save those tears for the wedding!" I chuckled, waving. "See you in a few days!" I pressed end and sat back. Contact loved ones: check.

With renewed energy, I jumped up and approached the front desk. "Ah, what can I do for you, Katsuki-san?" the front desk agent asked, smiling as she looked up from her work.

"I was wondering if we could book a few more rooms and request two of the banquet rooms be set up for an event," I said, smiling.

She nodded. "Certainly we can do that for you, Katsuki-san," she said. After a few minutes of fast typing, paperwork and silence, she looked up. "Just fill out the top form and bring it back to me, then you will be all set," she said.

I quickly filled in the required information and handed the form back to the agent. "Alright, Katsuki-san, you are all set!" she said, smiling. Book the reception rooms, guest rooms and ceremony location: check.

Feeling my eyes getting heavier, I decided to go back up to the room before Viktor noticed that I was gone. Silently, I slipped through the door, kicking my shoes off and pulling my jacket up over my head, putting it on the hook.

As quietly as I could, I slipped back into bed, facing the window. I felt Viktor's arms wrap around me, pulling me to him. In no time at all, I fell asleep, content in my fiancé's arms.

* * *

Translations:

Zvedza moya-my star (Russian)

Issa-God is my Salvation (Swahili)

Aleksei-defender of mankind (Russian)

Katya-pure (Russian)

Mambo?- What's up? (Swahili)

Poa!-Cool! (Swahili)

Kwaheri!-Goodbye (Swahili)

zvyozdochka-little star (Russian)


	4. Perfection

The next day, I awoke early to shower and get ready for another day of planning and breakfast. By the time I had come out of the bathroom, Viktor was still asleep.

"Psst! Maccachin…go wake Papa up!" I whispered to Maccachin, pointing at Viktor. Wagging his tail excitedly, Maccachin pounced on Viktor. I burst out laughing as Maccachin attacked Viktor with all his weight.

"Oi, Maccachin! Ah, so _you're_ the one that's behind this sneak attack. Let me punish you!" he growled, looking up at me, pulling me onto the disheveled bed, kissing me passionately.

"As much as I want to lay here all day, we have planning to do!" I chuckled, leaning in to kiss him one last time before sliding out from under him. "Spoiled sport! So, what all do we have to do?" he asked, as he crawled from bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I called everyone, so they are on their way here. I also took care of the rooms, the locations for the ceremony and reception. So all that's left is the arrangements: flowers, color scheme and music. But I think our sisters, my mom and Phichit-kun have been plotting that," I said, grinning.

"You work too much! Well then, it sounds like all we have to do is await their arrival, and enjoy this time that we have," he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

Before I could reply, Maccachin ran out the door, barking excitedly at a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Viktor asked, looking up. We emerged from the bedroom and I took a seat on the couch with my notepad on my lap as Viktor answered the door.

"Ah, there he is! My soon-to-be son-in-law! Come here!" Mom squealed from the doorway, pulling Viktor towards her and wrapping him in her arms, squeezing the life out of him.

"It's good to see you as well, Katsuki-san," Viktor wheezed as he dislodged himself from Mom's arms to shake hands with my father.

"My boy! My little boy!" Mom whispered, her eyes welling with tears as she came to the couch and squeezed me.

"Mom! Save your tears for the wedding! We have so much to do!" I chuckled, as she and Dad sat down. Viktor took his place next to me, taking my hand in his.

"So, I have been going over everything with Katya and Mari-chan. You two don't need to do a thing!" Mom said, smiling. "Oh! You should also know also that we passed everyone coming in. They arrived shortly after we did this morning."

"That didn't take long," I chuckled. We sat and visited with my parents for quite a while, before there was another knock at the door. I got up to answer, and was immediately met with a squeal of joy. "My little brother! My, it's good to see you again!" Katya said, squeezing me.

"Katya! Don't squeeze the life out of him, now! You'll frighten him away!" Mr. Nikiforov laughed as Katya set me down.

"Mr. Nikiforov, it's good to see you again," I said, shaking his hand.

"Please, you are marrying my son. Call me Aleksei," he said, shaking my hand. We retreated back into the living room and sat, chatting. "Have you boys been out on the mountain yet? Hokkaido is famous for its skiing," Dad asked as he took a seat next to Mom.

"Not yet. We were actually going to do that this afternoon. Say, have you guys eaten yet?" Viktor asked as my stomach growled loudly.

"Let's go and grab breakfast and after we can hit the mountain," I said, jumping up as my stomach growled again. I grabbed the key from the desk and, after pulling my jacket over my head and double checking the room for hazards, left with the others.

We took the elevator down, and arrived at the lobby level. We headed to the restaurant, and, after following our host, were seated by the huge bay window overlooking the mountain. "Wow, what a view," Viktor said, as he squeezed my hand.

"So, you boys are going to go and enjoy your time on the mountain, while your sisters and I decorate the venue," Mom said, taking a sip of her tea. "We have everything planned out."

As I started to reply, our served came over. "What can I get started for you folks?" she asked, her notepad in hand. We went around the table, ordering breakfast. "I'll get that started right away," she said, smiling as she turned and left.

"So, the only thing that you haven't decided on is the music. Do you know what music you want to play?" Katya asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I have some ideas. I have a bunch of potential songs that I will listen to this evening," I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

As my sister started to say something, our server appeared with a tray full of dishes. "Here we are folks. Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked as she set the last dish down in front of Aleksei. "Nope, I think we are set. Thank you!" I said, smiling.

"Enjoy!" she said, smiling as she walked away.

We sat and chatted animatedly, enjoying our food and the view of the mountain. One by one, we pushed our empty dishes away, sitting back in our chairs. "That was excellent!" Dad said, closing his eyes.

"I can get those out of your way. You folks are all set to go, enjoy the rest of your visit to Hokkaido!" she said as she gathered the empty dishes and took them away.

"You boys go and get ready for skiing. We are going to go put final touches on the rooms," Mom said as she, Mari-chan and Katya walked away. "Be safe out there on the mountain!"

"Are you up for skiing, or do you want to go over music?" Viktor asked as we walked down the hallway towards our room.

"I was going to go over music. As much as I love skiing, it makes me nervous. The last thing I want to do is fall and injure myself while we are on vacation," I said, as I unlocked the door.

"I completely understand, my zvyozdochka. I can stay with you if you want," Viktor said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders as I sat at the table with my notepad.

I shook my head. "No, you go and have fun with our fathers. It will give you time to relax and let loose," I said, turning to kiss him.

Squeezing me one last time, Viktor retreated to the back room to change and get ready. I moved from the table and settled on the couch next to Maccachin, everything I needed on the end table next to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Viktor asked as he came from the back room, his bag over his shoulder, bundled to his nose.

Smiling, I shook my head. "No, I'll be fine. I can go over music, maybe finally pick something and go over final plans. I'll try to keep the girls from going overboard," I said, grinning. He came over and chuckled Maccachin on the head, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Try not to have too much fun without me," he whispered, kissing me.

"You have fun and _be safe_!" I replied, grinning. "Yes, zolotse! I'll see you a little later," he said, winking as he grabbed the key from the desk and closed the door.

I grabbed my bag, slipped my jacket and sneakers on and headed down to the lounge, with Maccachin in tow. "Come on, let's go for a quick walk and go see what Mom and the girls are up to," I said as we headed towards the elevator.

We arrived at the lobby level, and, after some searching, found the girls, who had been fluttering about the room, placing center pieces and hanging photos. "Wow…this room is stunning," I whispered as my breath caught in my throat.

"Ah, Yuri-kun! Good, just the one we needed to see! What do you think?" Katya asked, looking up, as she put the last centerpiece on the table and stepped back.

"What can I say? It's stunning! You guys really outdid yourselves!" I said, hugging the three women that I loved most in this world, my eyes burning.

"It's going to be a beautiful ceremony. My little boy is getting married," Mom said as her eyes welled with tears. "Come now, Hiroko, save your tears for the ceremony!" Katya said, smiling.

We put the empty boxes, containers and bags in a corner and closed up the room. "So, have you chosen the music for the ceremony?" Mari-chan asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Not yet, but I've narrowed down the list a bit more," I replied, grinning.

Mom whispered to Katya, as Mari-chan said, "You have one more day to decide, so no rush. We are off to soak in the hot spring."

"See you!" I said, flopping down in a lounge chair as they walked away. Soon after, Issa had walked through the lounge towards the elevators, his bag slung over his shoulder. He turned when he heard my voice.

"Mambo, Yuri-kun! Habari gani?" Issa asked, as he came over and sat down across from me, petting Maccachin.

"Poa, Issa! Nzuri sana, it's good to see you!" I said. "I'm glad you're here! I actually really need your input."

"How can I be of service?" Issa asked, grinning as he flopped down next to me.

I groaned. "I'm trying to choose music for the ceremony, but I'm having no luck choosing from the list I have," I said, shaking my head. My notes, which had been flipped open to the music page, lay abandoned on the table.

Issa sat forward, sliding my notes over. "I have one you can listen to. It's a favorite of people who are engaged and people who are getting married," he said, pulling his phone from his pocket. He shuffled through his music until he found what he was looking for. "Give this a listen and tell me what you think."

I plugged my earbuds in and pressed play. By the end of the song, my eyes were burning as tears threatened to cascade down my face. "It's perfect," I whispered, looking up.

* * *

Translations:

"Habari gani?"-how's it going?

"Nzuri sana"-very well

Aleksei-defender of mankind (Russian)

Katya-pure (Russian)

Mambo?- What's up? (Swahili)

Poa!-Cool! (Swahili)

Zolotse-my gold (Russian)

zvyozdochka-little star (Russian)


	5. The Wedding

At last, the day was here: the day I was about to marry the man that I loved most in this world.

Viktor had slept in Katya and Aleksei's room, while I stayed in our room and Maccachin. I couldn't sleep a wink, my mind raced and my heart pounded all night long, thinking about everything that had led up to this point.

Despite not being able to sleep, I rose early to get ready. I stood staring out the window at the mountain, lost in my thoughts. _So much has changed in this short year. I can't believe it,_ I thought as I pulled my shirt on, buttoning it and tucking it in.

I was tying my tie when Mom knocked on the bedroom door. "My boy, my little boy," Mom whispered, her eyes welling as she adjusted my tie and straightened my jacket. She stepped back, beaming from ear to ear, tears welling in her eyes.

"Hiroko, Yuri…it's time to head down," Dad said, poking his head into the room.

I took a deep breath, and followed Mom into the living room. "Ready?" Dad asked, clasping me on the shoulder. Unable to speak, I nodded.

Mari-chan grabbed Maccachin's leash, and, after double checking that we had everything, stepped into the hallway. "See you down there," Mari-chan said, hugging me tightly. They headed down the elevator first, while I would take the next one alone.

My heart thundered in my chest as I rode the elevator down. Determined not to start crying, I forced my mind to think of everything that had led us to this point (again.) By the time the elevator arrived on the lobby level, I was so lost in thought, I almost forgot to get off.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to the room the ceremony would take place in.

I waited outside until I heard the music begin. Slowly, the doors opened, and, after taking another deep breath, I walked inside. Everyone was standing, all of them smiling, some crying.

At the end of the walkway, was the man that I loved most in the world. He looked stunning in his white suit, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling. I walked towards him, locking eyes with him the entire way.

I finally reached the end of the walkway, and moved so that I stood in front of him, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey," I mouthed, grinning. "You look stunning."

"So do you," he mouthed, his beautiful blue eyes glittering.

The presiding official cleared his throat. "Please be seated," he said, as everyone took their seats. "We are gathered here this day to bear witness to the marriage of these two men, Katsuki Yuri and Viktor Nikiforov. Both men will now recite the vows that they have written."

Viktor cleared his throat. "Katsuki Yuri, from the first time I watched you skate to my routine, I knew that I had to be your coach. I'm glad that Axel, Lutz and Loop recorded that video, because it was through them that I found love and life again, something that I had been neglecting for most of my life," Viktor said softly, his voice cracking as he slipped the ring on my finger. "Katsuki Yuri, I promise to love you and only you with all my heart until the end of time."

My eyes burning, I cleared my throat. "For all of my life, I idolized you, and when you and Maccachin appeared at my family's hot spring, I was not only caught off guard, but I felt like I was dreaming," I said, as the room filled with chuckling.

"But I'm glad you did appear, because you helped me to not only find my love of skating again, but you also taught me to love, which was something that I thought I was never going to find. Viktor Nikiforov, I promise to love you and only you with all my heart until the end of days," I whispered, my voice cracking as I slipped the ring on his finger.

The presiding official stepped forward again. "If anyone has a good enough reason as to why these two men should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace," he said to the room at large. When no one spoke up, he continued.

"I now pronounce you married. May this marriage be a long and happy one," the presider said, smiling.

Viktor stepped forward, and, with his beautiful blue eyes sparkling, leaned in to kiss me passionately. I threw my arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss, enjoying the moment. The room filled with thunderous applause and cheering as we walked back down the walkway, hand in hand.


	6. The Exhibition

We walked down the hill towards the ice rink, where everyone would meet us. "I can't believe it, we are finally married," I whispered as the tears that had welled in my eyes finally cascaded down my face.

"Indeed we are, _Mr. Nikiforov,_ " Viktor said, grinning as he wiped the cascading tears away and kissed me again. We had gone into the locker room to switch into our skates, something that I'm glad I had packed after all. He knelt in front of me, tightening my laces. "Ready to do this?" he asked, looking up.

Before he could move, I knelt to tighten his laces. I stood, nodding. Together, we walked to the rink, hand in hand. After taking a deep breath, we pushed the doors open to thunderous applause.

A sudden hush descended over the crowd as I took to the ice and stopped in the center as the music filtered through the speakers.

 _Bwana ni mwokozi wangu,_

 _Tena ni kiongozi wangu_

 _Ananipenda leo kuliko jana_

 _Baraka zake hazikwishi, si kama binadamu habadiliki_

I closed my eyes, losing myself in the music as I always do. I launched off the ice, landing the Triple Axel, Triple Toe Loop combination that I was known for.

 _Ananipenda leo kuliko jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Yesu nipende leo kuliko jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Yesu nipende leo kuliko jana_

I launched off the ice again, landing the Quadruple Axel that had become my signature during the Grand Prix Finals. The crowd roared as I moved in time with the music.

 _Nakuomba Mungu awasamehe_

 _Wangalijua jinsi unavyonipenda mimi wasingenisema_

 _Na maadui wangu nawaombe maisha marefu, wazidi kuona ukinibariki_

 _Ujue binadamu ni waajabu sana_

 _Walimkana Yesu mara tatu kabla jogoo kuwika_

 _Ujue binadamu ni waajabu sana_

 _Walimsulubisha Yesu Messiah bila kusita_

Hearing thunderous applause again, I opened my eyes as Viktor took my hand in his, our rings catching the light. He interlaced my fingers with his as we moved as one and skated in time with the music.

 _Bwana ni mwokozi wangu,_

 _Tena ni kiongozi wangu_

 _Ananipenda leo kuliko jana_

 _Baraka zake hazikwishi, si kama binadamu habadiliki_

 _Ananipenda leo kuliko jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Yesu nipende leo kuliko jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Yesu nipende leo kuliko jana_

He pulled me in front of him, and, wrapping his arms around my waist, lifted me into the air to the thunderous applause of the crowd.

 _Bwana ni mwokozi wangu, Tena ni mkombozi wangu_

 _Ananipenda leo kuliko jana_

 _Baraka zake hazikwishi, si kama binadamu habadiliki_

 _Ananipenda leo kuliko jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Yesu nipende leo kuliko jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Yesu nipende leo kuliko jana_

I leaned back in his arms as he spun me close to the ice. I straightened and let go of his hand. We launched off the ice, both landing another Quadruple Axel.

 _Wewe ndio nategemea (wewe), kufa kupona baba nakutegemea (wewe)_

 _Chochote kitanikatsia (uh-huh), kuingia mbinguni utaniondolea_

 _Wewe ndio nategemea (oooh), kufa kupona baba nakutegemea (nakutegemea)_

 _Chochote kitanikatsia kuingia mbinguni utaniondolea_

He wrapped his arms around my waist again, tossing me into the air and catching me again before I hit the ice as the music reached its apex. The crowd erupted into thunderous applause again.

 _Bwana ni mwokozi wangu, Tena ni mkombozi wangu_

 _Ananipenda leo kuliko jana_

 _Baraka zake hazikwishi, si kama binadamu habadiliki_

 _Ananipenda leo kuliko jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Kuliko Jana_

 _Nipende leo Kuliko Jana_

We spun in each other's arms, lost in each other's eyes. We landed one last combination and glided to a stop as the music faded away. I threw my arms around Viktor's neck as he leaned in to kiss me once more.

The crowd once again erupted into thunderous applause and cheering that could have definitely broken the sound barrier. We bowed and greeted the crowd and left the ice. We went back to the locker room to switch back to our dress shoes.

"Vitya, that was beautiful!" Katya cried, tears pouring down her face as she wrapped Viktor in her arms, squeezing him as soon as we stepped into the hallway.

"Katya! Let your brother breathe!" Aleksei said, pulling me into an equally as bone-breaking hug.

The four of us headed back to the lobby of the rink we could head back to the hotel for the reception.


	7. Dance the Night Away

"Your mother would be so proud of you, Vitya. She would have loved to see that performance," Aleksei said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Viktor nodded, his eyes looking up for a second. "I can imagine she was looking down watching us, Father," he said softly, smiling.

We walked through the lobby, down the hall towards the reception room. Katya and Aleksei walked in first and shut the doors behind them. "Ready for this?" Viktor asked, turning and grinning. I nodded. "I suppose I will get used to this, being married to a world champion," I said, grinning, taking his hand.

Viktor's grip on my hand tightened as the doors swung open. As we walked in, we were met with thunderous applause, cheering and tears.

"Oi, Katsudon! Congratulations!" growled a voice from behind me. Gulping, I turned to see Yurio and Otabek standing right behind me. "T-thank you, Yurio!" I said, smiling. Roughly, he pulled me into a bone-breaking hug before pushing me away and roughly turning to wipe his eyes.

"Congratulations to you both," Otabek said softly, smiling as he shook my hand and Viktor's. They moved away, no doubt to join the growing crowd around the dance floor.

"Your attention please!" Phichit called, hushing the room. "If the newlywed couple could please come to the center of the dance floor! They have the first dance!" I gulped as my heart began to race. Sensing the apprehension in my eyes, Viktor took my hand in his and led the way.

We took our place in the center of the dance floor, my body shaking. "Aibou, focus on me. Only me," Viktor whispered in my ear as the music began to play.

 _Find me here, and speak to me  
I want to feel you, I need to hear you  
You are the light that's leading me to the place  
Where I find peace again  
You are the strength that keeps me walking  
You are the hope that keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You're everything  
And how can I stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Tuning everyone out, I closed my eyes and listened intently to the music. _It's weird, when I skate, it dosen't bother me to be in front of people. But I can't even dance at my own wedding. How pathetic is that,_ I thought.

 _You calm the storms and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Feeling a hand gently on my chin, I opened my eyes. Viktor had pulled me close, looking deep into my eyes, capturing my heart just as he did the first time I had come face to face with him.

 _Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want  
You're all I need  
Everything, everything_

 _Viktor is everything I could ever want, and all that I could ever need. He completes my life,_ I thought, grinning from ear to ear.

 _And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better-any better than this  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

 _How can life get any better than this? I have no idea, but I am ready to face whatever comes at me,_ I thought.

As the music faded away, Viktor leaned in to kiss me again. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned in to the kiss, completely forgetting everyone in the room. The room burst into applause, beinging us back to reality. We left the dace floor as the music changed and people flooded towards us.

"Viktor, welcome to our family!" Mom cried, wrapping Viktor in her arms and squeezing.

"Hiroko, don't crush him, now!" Dad chuckled, as Mom pulled me into her arms, squeezing me.

The party raged on into the wee hours of the morning, with people dancing and celebrating. We had taken to the dance floor again, this time, with no apprehension (on my end, anyway.)

Phichit announced the last dance, then took to the center of the dance floor. I sat and watched, grinning from ear to ear as Viktor danced with his sister.

Seeing that I was sitting down, Phichit and Issa came and pulled me to the dace floor. We danced until we dropped (literally.)

Viktor came and pulled me to my feet, then turned to help Phichit and Issa to their feet. Chris has staggered to his feet and flopped down in a chair next to Guang-Hong and Minami, who had collapsed in their chairs.

Lee Seung Gil had gotten to his feet and was slowly walking towards me. "Congratulations on your wedding. I look forward to seeing you again," he said softly, shaking my hand.

"I'm glad you were able to make it. Thank you so much," I said, shaking his hand. He nodded and walked towards the doors.

Those who had stayed until the last dance slowly got to their feet and staggered towards the doors, shaking our hands and hugging us before leaving.

"Vitya, just because you are a newly wed, dosent mean you can shirk your practise. I expect to see you in the rink first thing after you get back from your honeymoon," Yakov said, clasping Viktor on the shoulder.

"I'll be there," he replied, grinning.

"Congratulations, you two," Lilia said curtly, before she and Yakov left the room.

We were the last ones to leave the room. "What do you say, Aibou? Ready to call it a night?" Viktor said, grinning.

"I'm so ready to drop," I groaned, grinning.


	8. The Beginning of our lives

We closed up the room and headed towards the elevator. Viktor wrapped me in his arms and held me close as we rode the elevator up to our floor, both of us exhausted from the day's event.

We staggered down the hall and stopped in front of our room. I fished the keycard out of my pocket and, after the door clicked, pushed the door open.

While we were gone, the room had been decorated. Vases of flowers and candles covered every surface in the room, and rose petals littered the floor. "They really went all out, didn't they?" Viktor whipsered as he grinned.

I grinned as I lossened my tie. "They definitely did. I would be willing to bet the girls had the staff do this while we were all downstairs," I said. "After all that has happened today, I need a shower." I leaned in to kiss my loving husband and retreated to the back room to change.

By the time I was out of the shower, Viktor had changed from his suit to something comfortable, and was standing staring out the window. "What has you so deep in thought, lyubov moya?" I asked as approached him.

"Ah, I was just thinking about how lucky I am," he replied, wrapping me in his arms. "I am a champion figure skater; I have legions of fans around the world, I am about to make a debut after taking a season off to coach."

I closed my eyes, feeling my heart sink. I knew how much he missed the world of skating when he came to Hasetsu. I also knew how hated I was for making him come and coach me.

"But most of all, I am lucky to have found love," he continued. My eyes snapped open, as I turned to face him.

His arms encircled my waist as he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I found love the moment I saw you skate to my performance. I knew that I had to know you, and in knowing you I fell in love for the first time in my life," he whispered. "Being a world champion never mattered to me until you came into my life. You are the one thing that made my life complete, _Yuri Nikiforov_."

Tears formed and cascaded down my cheeks as I gazed at my husband, the one that made my life complete.

"And you, _Viktor Nikiforov_ are the one that has made my life complete. Without you, I would have never found the inspiration to go back to skating. And without you, I would have never experienced love for the first time," I said, smiling as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

Viktor tenderly wiped the tears from my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. Tonight was the night that began the rest of my life with the man that I loved most.

* * *

Translations:

lyubov moya-my love (Russian)

* * *

 _And that's all folks! Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
